rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Pool Complex
Not to be confused with Swimming Pool Pool Complex is a new feature added in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3: Soaked!. The complex may consist of areas of Swimming Pools, and special paths linking accessible areas or pool slides. Construction Standard swimming pools can be built by placing Tiles or Pool ''Pieces. Swimming pool facilities, known as ''Extras, can be built to enrich the swimming experience. Peeps in the game can swim within the pool piece, walk over the tiles, or enjoy the extras. The user can then add slides to the pool. Paths for swimming pools can also be constructed to link elements of the pool complex, or to connect to the entrances of Pool Slides and Rides. Pools Peeps are allowed to walk on the tiles of the swimming pools. Blank tiles without pools are available to build extras on it. The Pools can be constructed by placing pool pieces, where the edges can be in 4 forms: Straight Edges, Diagonals, Tight Curves, and Loose Curves. Certain Extras are only allowed to be built on the straight edges of the pools. Pool Tiles can be placed with different height levels available. Swimming pools cannot be placed underground, with the exception that one can place pool tiles below another at an unlimited level. However, it is noticed that the particular terrain tile(s) is actually deepened. Therefore, modifications of swimming pool facilities on the original pool height levels would be restricted by height limits if existent. Paths Similar to the path editor in the game, paths can be constructed either in a horizontal level, or with a slope of 30 degrees (Slope) or 60 degrees (Steps). The path is about half the width of a tile, while Slope is aviable with left/right turns. 1m Ramp The 1m ramp is a special path feature, where peeps can go up to the next tile of swimming pool, if it is 1m higher than the other. It can be placed on the edge of pools, but certain kinds of extras would not be allowed to be placed in that tile, like Pool Shower. 2m Ramp Similar to the 1m ramp, this is one for peeps climbing to the adjacent pool tile of a 2m higher level. This feature occupies the whole pool tile. Spiral Staircases Spiral staircases allow peeps to move up for 3m or more. This is useful for getting peeps to a high entrance of pool slides and rides, or getting them to an upper level of pool tiles. Extras There are 11 types of pool facilities. Diving Board, High Diving Board Peeps may enjoy the diving board facilities. The Diving Board can only be built along the pools with reasonably straight edge. High Diving Board can be placed on any blank tiles, but it has to ensure peeps diving into a pool. Diving from a high height is also dangerous. In this case, warnings by the Park Inspector would be given. Ladder A ladder is used to assist peeps entering or climbing up from the pools. Without it, peeps may simply dive or jump into the pools creating water splashes. Lifeguard Chair A lifeguard would be stationed in the pool in case this extra is placed. However, the "Lifeguard" is not considered as a staff member. Pool Lamp, Underwater Light These two features are used to provide lighting at night. Underwater light is only allowed to be placed on straight edges of pools. Pool Shower Peeps can take a short showers using this facility. When placing pool showers nearby changing rooms, peeps are more likely to utilize them. Sun Loungers, Sun Loungers with Umbrella The loungers allow seats for 2 peeps. Wave Machine Wave machines can provide waves within the pools. The operation mode can be customized in the changing rooms window, where wave height, wave length, running time, and running interval can be set. Spa Pool Each spa pool will occupy one blank tile. Eight seats are available in each of them. Aqua GYM New Content 2016!, is the performance of aerobic exercise in fairly shallow water such as in a swimming pool. In Real Life There are many water-parks and swimming-pools around the world. Category:Rides that need categories Category:Water Rides Category:Pool Slides and Rides Category:Soaked! Ride Category:Rides Category:Attractions